Plus One
by wondergirl257
Summary: It's Victoria's birthday and her two squabbling lovers are trying to outdo each other. A cra!ckfic for SkullGauddess ConVict and Vemily


A/n: This is a Crack!fic for April who like me ships both Vemily and ConVict! BTW Conrad is the Governor of New York he just has no ties other than being a target of the initiative. So his relationship with Victoria is fine.

Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my might to own revenge for just one night.

Conrad Grayson entered his summer home, fingering the small box in his pocket. He groaned at the sight of a certain blonde, lounging casually at the kitchen table.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Emily replied, sipping her coffee.

He hung up his coat, before casting his eyes toward the second floor.

"Where is Victoria?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"She's sleeping in today."

"Is she ill?"

"No, I just kept her up last night," Emily quipped, smiling into her coffee cup.

Conrad rolled his eyes, the insinuation was quite clear.

"Don't tell me the Governor of this great state is jealous..." Emily continued, knowing exactly how to press his buttons.

Hopefully, if she made him angry enough, he would leave.

Conrad chuckled, obviously amused.

"Why should I be jealous of someone old enough to be her daughter?"

Emily frowned. The age difference was a sore spot for her.

"Victoria doesn't seem to mind. Now, why don't you go take Ashley out for dinner instead," Emily smiled sweetly.

Conrad glared at her.

"That was one time! How do you even know about that?"

"Victoria and I don't keep secrets from each other," she countered, once again throwing her relationship in his face.

Conrad almost laughed," Really, does Victoria know about your little dinner date with Daniel last week?"

Emily's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know about that.

"You're one to talk! You had an ongoing affair with her best friend. Daniel wouldn't take no for an answer. It seems he inherited that trait from you," she responded defensively.

Her whereabouts were none of his business.

This time Conrad did laugh.

"Once Victoria gets bored with you, she'll remember just how much she despises you, and you will once again be living next door. Resorting to sneaking into parties you weren't invited to."

Emily felt as if she'd been slapped. She'd be damned if Victoria chose him over her.

She picked up her empty cup, and threw it at his head. Conrad didn't even flinch as the glass shattered.

"You're not the first woman to throw something at me."

"And she won't be the last," A sleepy voice, floated down the stairs.

Conrad and Emily both turned to face Victoria. They knew she wouldn't say another word until she had her morning coffee.

Victoria pushed her way past them, sidestepping the broken glass. She shot a look at Emily, gesturing towards the floor.

"I'll clean it up," she nodded.

Conrad smirked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're helping her," Victoria added, daring him to protest.

Emily snickered.

Victoria Grayson made her way into the living room, coffee cup and immature lovers in tow.

She took a seat on her throne, nodding permission for them to speak.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled in unison.

"Thank you."

"I bought you a present," Emily beamed, handing Victoria a large box.

Victoria's eyes gleamed with excitement. She pulled the ribbon off, removing the white lid.

It was empty.

"Well isn't this lovely! I'll be sure to give this gift to my imaginary friend, Joey the Rabbit," Victoria exclaimed snidely.

"You see from day one, I knew your relationship with Conrad was just as empty as that box," Emily threw her words back at her.

Victoria rolled her eyes, placing the box at her feet. She repressed a giggle, as Conrad glared daggers at Emily.

Emily smiled reassuringly, reaching behind her back for a much smaller box.

Victoria Gasped. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace she had ever received. Dangling from a silver chain, rested an infinity times infinity symbol with a heart in the middle.

"Emily it's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it," Emily gushed, giving Conrad an inferior look.

Conrad slipped his present into Victoria's waiting hands.

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, waiting patiently for her to open his present.

The box was no bigger than her hand. She wondered if there was a ring inside. Earrings, perhaps?

Victoria removed the lid, confusion gracing her features. There was nothing but a small charm. Similar to ones you put on necklaces and charm bracelets. Victoria had no clue what it meant.

"It means, my dear, that I love you infinity times infinity," he started, eyeing Emily.

"Plus one," Victoria supplied.

Emily punched Conrad in the arm. He had won. Which meant that Conrad would be taking Victoria out to dinner this year.

She pulled out her phone, sending a text to Nolan.

"He won."

" :( Better luck next year, Ems. What did he give her?"

" A charm that meant plus one. :("

"HAHAHA I told you not to buy the necklace... "

" Whatever next year she's getting a toaster oven :p"

A/n2: Reviews mean love!


End file.
